


The Manderville Plague

by TheSakuraTree



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl(s), Corruption, Golden Saucer, Hypno Magic, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Viera, the Customer Service Experience™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: just your average corruption fic nothing to see hereRosie has fun at the Golden Soss.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Smut Fic Seeds





	The Manderville Plague

Rosie stood at the counter, her mind hazy.  
Bright lights swam before her eyes as she tried to focus. Finally, she managed to clear her head for a moment. She realized she was looking up at the lanterns strung across the ceiling. Rosie pulled her mind back to the present, making sure no customers had showed up since she'd zoned out. _Phew._ These spells fell upon her more and more often as of late...  
  
_Just a little bit longer_ , Rosie reminded herself. _Just a little longer._ She smoothed out her apron and put on a Manderville Smile.  
  
Soon enough, a customer came to her register. "Hi..." they started.  
"How can I help you?" asked Rosie in a friendly tone.  
The dark-haired customer pulled a card from his bag and placed it on the table. Passing the lottery ticket across, he asked, "Can I cash this in?" He looked up and watched as the woman's seemed to glaze over for a moment. Uncertainly, he gripped the ticket, preparing to take it back.  
  
Rosie snapped out of her split-second trance. "Sorry, you were saying?" she prompted.  
He released the golden-rimmed card. "This lottery ticket... could I please cash it in?" he requested hesitantly.  
"Of course!" she nodded. Checking the numbers carefully, she counted out the appropriate amount of gil and paid him.  
"Thank you." he stammered, and vanished into the crowd.  
"Yes... welcome..." Rosie murmured vaguely. She tapped a coworker with black hair and motioned toward the bathroom. On the floor, Alyssa nodded, stood and walked to Rosie's place in front of the cash register, assuming a bright smile. Rosie picked up her bag from its place on the floor beside where her coworker had been sitting.  
  
Dreamlike, Rosie swam through the stream of people, reached the bathroom and ducked into a stall. She peeled off her uniform and sat down. On her hip, she noticed a dark tattoo which she had never remembered having. It was like a drawing of a star, or an octopus, with a few tentacles too many. Or perhaps it looked like a vine growing on her skin. In any case, it certainly wasn't anything familiar. She wasn't too worried about the mark showing. Though she _was_ required to show that part of her skin due to her uniform, she could always position her cocoa-colored hair over the strange design to cover it.  
  
Rosie looked over the rest of her body. Her tummy _did_ poke out a bit when she was relaxed like this, but the Viera was a beautiful example of her species, with long eyelashes, a pair of thin, delicate ears, and skin a deep brown color like dark oak wood. She had to be... to keep this job.  
  
Having reassured herself, Rosie searched for _dizziness causes_. According to her medical sources, she might not be drinking enough water. She might also be feeling like this because she was too hot. _Either could be the case_ , she conceded; she hadn't had anything to drink in a while, and the main hall was warm for visitors, but it was stuffy for the staff.  
  
Opening a flask she had removed from her bag, Rosie drank from the cold water, which felt wonderful on her parched tongue. She took another draft, then another, quickly draining the bottle. She'd have to get more. She walked outside the bathroom door to refill her flask from one of the brass taps in a side corridor. After doing so, she eagerly gulped down the bottle's contents in only a few seconds. Her immediate thirst taken care of, she made her way calmly back towards the bathroom door. As she rounded a corner, she saw someone entering the bathroom ahead of her.  
  
Bent over the sink was one of her coworkers - she knew as much from their uniform. Knees trembling against one another, they balanced on unstable legs, retching violently. Rosie ran forward, supporting their elbow with one arm, taking weight off of their legs, which had been bent together haphazardly. Rosie leaned over the stranger, collecting their hair with her right hand and pulling it clear of their mouth as they continued vomiting.  
  
Awkwardly, Rosie realized her crotch had been up against the stranger's butt, and pulled away, leaning her face further inwards. Since her coworker seemed to have finished, Rosie offered them a drink of water from her bottle, keeping their long dark hair away as they rinsed out their mouth. Rosie leaned over once more, still keeping a firm hold on their arm, but relieved that the stranger seemed to be healthy. She stared at their face, realizing with a shock that this was Alyssa. In the same moment, Rosie caught her scent - sickly sweet - and collapsed against her, thrashing blindly.  
  
Panicked, Alyssa twisted away from the sink, squirming in Rosie's grip. Despite being the larger of the two, she was unable to stop Rosie's assault and the chocolate-colored bunny pinned her roughly against the bathroom wall, a crazed look in her eyes. Without warning, she pressed her torso against Alyssa's, licking her lips before kissing her aggressively on the mouth. Terrified, Alyssa struggled desperately against Rosie. Her eyes were drawn to Rosie's own, and as she stared, Alyssa's own expression melted from a fiery intensity to a blank gaze, her body slackening. Now entranced, Alyssa obediently opened her mouth as Rosie's tongue pressed on her lips. Rosie devoured the larger girl, drinking in her sweet taste. The pair writhed against one another in delirium. Finally, Rosie broke off, drunkenly walking back to her stall. Alyssa remained where she was, arms dangling limply beside her.  
  
Forcing herself to focus was like walking through thick mud, but she commanded her legs to propel her towards the exit. The piece of her rational mind still able to speak was screaming at her to escape. She heard quiet gasps from Rosie's stall as she passed by the open door and glanced inside.  
  
Rosie was crumpled on the toilet, her skirt pulled up and her hand moving frantically underneath her underwear. Alyssa felt a magnetic pull towards her, and found herself unable to keep moving forward. Instead, she fell upon the small girl, pushing her panties aside and licking as far inside Rosie as her tongue would reach.  
  
In a dizzy haze, Rosie felt a small tentacle in her pussy, probing, slipping back and forth across sensitive skin, and surrendered. Her head tilted back and her moans grew louder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something something the Customer Service Experience™  
>   
>   
> fun fact: the mark's appearance on each person **depends on their own perception of it**. It takes different forms depending on what the person thoughts and feelings about it are.


End file.
